


Morning

by theeternalblue



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: "I've got you."





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> IDK. I wanted to write for this pairing, because I see potential in their dynamics.

He knows he has a stupid smile on his face. It’s kind of unavoidable, really. And he’s never going to admit it, too scared of the reaction he would get from Veronica. _Don’t be a cliché, Archiekins._

Is it the truth a cliché, though?

Her breathing is soft and relaxed – still sound asleep. He does feel a bit of a creep for just looking at her, but he can rarely appreciate her face without her bright lipstick or her eyes without shadow, lashes impossibly long. Veronica looks so much softer without all that – just as beautiful, but different. And he feels lucky to be allowed to see this more… _vulnerable_ side of her. He likes her in no makeup and wearing one of his shirts, lazily stretching in bed – cheesy, he’s aware of it.

He tries to be gentle and touch her cheek, but she’s aware of everything.

“Stop staring,” she mumbles before opening her eyes. She laughs at him because as usual he’s grinning like a fool at her. He does enjoy making her happy – it’s something engraved in his DNA, he likes to make people around him happy and Veronica more than anyone.

Her hand reaches for his chest, making nonsensical patterns over his skin – an imaginary branding of him perhaps. She should know by now, he will never be the same boy he was before meeting her. “Somehow I would’ve expected to be woken like Snow White. Where’s my prince’s kiss?” Archie complies, pecking her lips in a chaste kiss, worthy of a fairytale.

Veronica’s hand curls around his bicep, while the other tangles in his hair. “May I kiss you now?” she whispers, at which he nods dumbly. He’s pliant under her touch – he likes her to be in control of the situation, to make her feel safe and show her how much he trusts her. She’s more aggressive than him – raw passion with a delicacy he didn’t know was possible. 

Archie wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to his body – so close, it feels like no air could get between them. She buries her face in the crook of neck as their legs tangle under the covers.

“I’ve got you,” he sighs against her luscious black hair, and her fingers dig on his back as if she wanted to hide with him and never leave. She’s safe in their little and feeble bubble.

He’s paranoid, he knows. But what if… what if she’s next? He cannot follow her everywhere, but here? At night in his bed and arms, he keeps her safe.

But in the back of his head, he is aware she’s the one comforting him. She’s the one keeping him sane.


End file.
